The Crusnik
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: How did the members of the AX come to meet Abel Nightroad? Threw their eyes we find out how. Rated for mild language and scenes.


**_AN:_ Alright, well I'm reposting this one because I was rusted the last time wasn't able to get in what I wanted. SO as I was saying this is a fanfic for how everyone first met Abel Nightroad and their thoughts on him. All the views are from that person's point of view, granted its going to be odd when it comes to Tres seeing as how he has no emontions...**

**Aside from this I hope you people enjoy this fic! -AnimeWerewolf**

_**Ch.1 Caterina Sforza**_

The day my mother was killed, was the day a star fell from the heavens. I look back and still I can not figure out how I survived the attack. Mother and I had been distracted when a knock came to the door. She questioned why anyone would come by at this time of night, and told me to go into the hall. But instead I hid in the cabinets of the room, leaving the door open a crack so I could see. Mother opened the door spoke for a moment and then began to shut the door.

With the sound a gun going off the door was thrown open knocking my mother to the ground. I watched from my hiding place as two men walked in, the air of hunger and greed written on their faces. Horrible smiles snaked their way on their faces, long white fangs gleaming in the light. _Vampires! _My mind screamed at me.

"Now woman, where is that precious little one of yours'. This way we can kill you and her at the same time!" One of the vampires laughed madly as he grabbed her by the hair.

"No, I would never let you harm my daughter. Kill me for all I care, but leave her out of this." My mother yelled back.

The other vampire growled and slapped her, "You human whore of the Pope, where is she!"

"Now, now Thadis, if she wants to die so soon then so be it." The man grabbed my mother by her shoulders and held her still, drawing his lips back to bite into her soft flesh. Her light golden hair, which I had adapted, swayed away from her shoulder. Bright red dripping onto her thin blue night gown.

Tear poured down my face as I watched from my hiding place, silent and unmoving I watched helplessly. They took turns draining her of her life fluids; once they were done they just tossed her aside as if she were nothing. Her limp form lay near my place, unmoving and pale.

"Krae, lets go look for the girl I sure we will be able to find her with no problem." The one known as Thadis said, whipping the remaining blood away.

"Keh, fine, but let's…" His words were stopped by another man who came running in, a look of fear on his face.

"Krae, Thadis… It's the guards from the Vatican their on their way."

Growling angrily the two vampires turned to look out the window. "Why the hell are they here, they weren't suppose to be!" Thadis hissed.

"They started moving when that strange thing fell from the sky." The one in the door way replied, "We have to go now or we're dead and of no use to Count."

They quickly took their leave house leaving me in silence, the sounds of marching feet in the distance. Sure that I was alone I crawled from my hiding place to my mother. My tears flowing freely, my mind at a lost to understand what it was I had just seen. I finally stopped at her back and shook her lightly, my voice strained.

"Mother…" she didn't move or answer. "Mommy… Mommy, please don't leave me. MOMMY!" I wailed hugging her cold body to me, not caring if any blood touched me.

The sounds of armored feet reached our door, gasps sounded from the front door. I didn't care who they were, or whether I died then or not. Strong arms curled around me and lifted. Crying out against being moved, the arm held me close to its' body as a familiar voice broke the spell.

"Caterina, dear it's alright I'm here." The voice of my mother's brother reached me; it quavered and shook from strain.

"Why, why did they do this Uncle? What did I do?" I cried bearing myself into his chest. My ten year old mind failing to understand.

A week after the attack a funeral was held for her, brother came saying Father was unable to make it. If he was sad that she was gone I couldn't tell, my world was empty now. But the promise of a life with Uncle and his family was given, but still I felt alone. For days after the funeral I would come and visit mother's grave, sitting and talk to the stone that held her name.

For almost a week I did this, on one trip I had even stopped by the river, its' cool waters lapping at the shores before me, while I stood and gazed at the sparkling surface. My eyes hovering over the water until a dark spot caught my eyes. That's when I remembered, that night a star had fallen, and into _this_ river. I walked along the shore slowly my eyes on that one spot, unwilling to lose it. The memory of that night swirling dangerously in my sights, threatening to bring with it that empty feeling I so hated now.

**_Mother had been reading to me, it was late and I had yet to fall asleep. In an attempt to lull me to sleep she read to me. It had almost worked until a loud boom rocked the house. A bright light lit my room up, Mother and I raced to the window in time to spot a huge bright object fall into the river, sending a wave of greenish-blue water every where. Running down stairs to get a better look before it was lost the water, we went to the lower window. That's when _they_ came, when they took my mother from me. _**

Shaking my head as tears fell; I continued to watch the surface of the water, the dark spot unmoving. Then once I was closer I could a lighter line coming from the dark spot in the waters. My eyes followed it up to the bank next to me, where I was greeted with a site like nothing I'd ever seen here. The dirt was smoothed down, like something heave and large had been scraped across it. Beside this were foot prints big and dig from the weight of the person that made them. I followed them up to the hill until I could no longer tell where the prints where going, having disappeared into the grass. Finally looking up to the sky I realized that it was late and I needed to return to Uncles soon.

I returned again day after day, until one day I heard something. Someone else was here in the cemetery with me, the sounds of someone weeping and crying. I walked along following the sound to the old part of the grounds, where cracked and faded stones sat. Uncut grass brushing my knees and the hem of my flowery pink dress, I didn't care if it got dirty I hated this dress. Soon the columns of an old mausoleum came into view, it doom like rook cracked and broken in places, the trees of the near by forest shading some it from view. Inside I could hear louder the sobs of someone.

Walking up the broken steps I peeking threw the half open doors, spotting a large gleaming coffin with the figure of a man draped over it. I watched as his white cloth covered shoulder shook from his not quiet crying. This person odd somehow, his saddened face was young and youthful looking, his chin and high cheek bones only adding to his handsome looks of his pale skin. His hair, even though a silvery-gray color was long and fell in waves around him, the sleeves of his white-blue trimmed outfit wet from his many tears.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? I don't understand, I'm lost my love." His soft and sorrowful voice rang out in the empty building. His eye, that had been shut as wet droplets fell, opened to reveal startling ice blue irises. Though red and puffy from his cry they were still a sight to behold.

I felt for this man, I knew and understood how he felt. Lost, and alone. I watched as he wiped his eyes and stood his figure slim and tall. Placing a hand on the gleaming coffin, whose surface shimmered on what light, fell upon it. "I must leave, but I will be back. I must see what has become of Earth since we were last here." His voice sounded, he turned and began to walk toward the door, toward me. His long silver hair swaying behind him in his stride.

As quickly as I could I ran from the steps and hid in some near by bushes, keeping an eye still on the man as he walked out. He continued to walk, my eyes only moving away from his when some squirrels scared me. Looking back the man was gone, I should have still been able to see him. Walking out from behind the bushes, I run to where I last saw him. Looking around a black feather floated in front of my face. It fell to the ground where it lay softly. Looking into the sky I saw what looked like a giant bird flying off, black wing flared out on its side. _He couldn't have…could he have?_ I questioned myself.

Two weeks pasted and I stopped visiting my mother everyday, only to watch the man. He was a mystery, sometimes he would be there, and sometimes never show up at all. Only on the days when he wasn't there would I sneak in to get a glimpse of the coffin. Its shinny sleek surface had no name or anything on it, its shape even stranger to me. When I could, I would leave flowers at the coffin for whomever lie within it and for the man. I hoped they made him feel better, or did he ever get mad for someone coming in. Because every time I came back the flowers from before were gone, no trace of them.

On a day I though he wasn't there I went into the old building to visit a little and leave my flowers again. Something was different about the coffin, something that I had not seen before. It still had its sleek smooth surface, but the top portion of the coffin was clear. The figure of its occupant lay there still and peaceful. I walked up closer to the vessel to see who this person was. A woman of unbelievable beauty lay in a soft cushion of fabric. Long deep red hair, longer than the man's own, pooled about her tanned body. I looked her over, looking at every detail of this woman.

Her face of soft and calm, as if she were asleep, a small blue jewel rest on her forehead. Thick black eyelashes rested on her tanned cheeks, full lips the color of violets. A high collar necklace that from her chin to her shoulders rested only adding to her beauty. Her hands crossed gracefully over her chest; underneath them the fabric of her midnight blue outfit clung to every curve of her figure. She was tall, judging from the length of the coffin. I stretched one hand out to touch the glass that covered her, almost like I could really touch her, only to be stopped.

"What do you think your doing?" an angry voice called out to me. I jumped and looked around the building to see who was there. From behind the coffin, the man with silver hair stepped into the light. Anger written all over his face, his ice blue eyes hard and cold, seemed burn into me. I stood still, fear preventing my body from moving, or answering his question.

"I said, what are you doing here? You should not be here! Get out! NOW!" He yelled taking a threatening step toward me. I yelped dropping the flowers in my hands and ran from the building. In my wake, the man stepped around the coffin to watch me retreat. Looking down he spotted the bundle of forgotten flowers, some of their petals scattered across the floor.

For weeks I stayed out of the cemetery, too afraid to return, too afraid to face that man. I played with the children around my Uncles house, his wife keeping a watchful eye on me as I played. Then it happened again, _they_ returned, and again I escaped my elbows scrapped and bleeding. I had been awoken to the sound of screams and shouts, breaking glass filled the house. I watched from my room as the vampires killed my only remaining family. The window had been escape route from my chasers. I ran, and ran and ran. I ran to the only place I had ever felt really safe. The cemetery.

My thoughts only on the silver haired man, he just maybe, might protect me and save me from my fate. From they monsters that sought my death, for some reason I didn't understand. I dashed past branches and tripped over a broken tomb stone, scrapping my already bruised elbows and knees. Tiny beads of blood sprung up and pool lightly on my skin as I continued my flight for safety.

Finally the sight of the old mausoleum was before me, dashing up its steps I ran inside. I whirred around trying to find the man, the coffin was gone now, and he was lost to me. "Please," I cried out tears of fear clouding my eyes. "Please help me, their going to kill me. Please help me! Please…I don't…I don't want to die." I fell to me knees my hand covering my face as cried into them.

The sounds of foot steps next to me brought my face up to meet the eyes of the strange man. His once hard, cold eyes, now soft and kind stared at me. He kneeled down to me and gently picked me up to my feet. Still kneeling on one knee, he looked at me and spoke. His voice was low and soft, "Child, you must do as I say. I will protect you, I have made a promise and I intend on keeping it." Straightening up he lead me to a column that stood behind near the back, another broken column lay near it.

"Hide here and don't move, don't make a sound." His voice was commanding, but still soft. I nodded my head in agreement and knelt behind the stone. I watched as he walked back to the center of the room, the voices of the vampires coming nearer. Finally for what seemed like forever a group of vampires enters, they surrounded the man blocking any chance of an escape.

"Hand over the girl." Demanded a vampire I remembered all to well, Krae.

"Don't lie to us human, we can smell her blood here, where is she?" Thadis spoke up, a wicked grin on his face, sharp fang glinting in the moon light.

"I will not surrender the girl to you, or any other vermin like you." The man spoke a small breeze ruffling his silvery hair, and the hem of his outfit.

"Then you will die." Another unfamiliar vampire shouted, him and the rest of the group lunged for him. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see another person die for me.

A gust of wind gained my attention as I looked up from behind the fallen pillar, the sight before me was unimaginable. Large black wings flared and covered the man in the middle knocking any oncoming vampires back to the ground where they lay stunned. Slowly the wings began to move back revealing their owner.

The calm pale skinned man I had seen all long, was replaced by a fierce look man. The porcine white skin now took on a light blue hue, lips that seemed paler before were now an almost black shade. Gleaming on those lips were long white fangs, visible even with his mouth closed. Then those soft ice blue eyes were now a bright and burning blood red, glowing with anger and hate. His long mane of silvery- gray hair now billowed atop his head like a crown of silver flames. A deep growling voice echoed within the building as the wing vanished into his back, replaced by a deep blood red scythe that arced. A whip like tail curled around his legs, spikes sticking out.

"If you intend on killing me, then do so before I take your lives myself."

With this said the vampires roared and dashed after him, all at once each one with blood lust in their eyes. As if in slow motion, my eyes followed the huge weapon as it arced back. The man twisting his body with it, and striking out at the group of intruding vampires that threatened him. A pitched shriek filled the room as two vampires fell back to the ground dead. The man stood still and again arced the scythe back to strike at the still oncoming enemies. I could take no more, with the vampires sights solely for him and him alone, I ran along the line of pillars toward the door that lead to the outside world.

My legs carried me as far from the scene as they could, I eventually collapsed by an old dead tree. It's branched long bare of any life and whose root stuck up from the ground like rolling masses. I sat there crying, what I had seen back there was scary and unearthly. I thought I could trust this man, I thought I would be safe with him. _But I was safe, he did protect me, I'm still alive right?_ A little voice asked inside my mind.

The sound of a snapping twig brought my around, I looked over my shoulder to see the silver hair man. His white-blue trimmed uniform was patched with bits of dirt and on his high collar a spot of blood. His face, even with the blood stain on his cheek was once more soft, along with his eyes. Concern and sadness rolled about those ice blue irises; a small equally sad smile graced his lips.

"Are you alright?" His voice was normal and back to its soft tones. He leaned on the tree slightly, as if to keep his balance.

"Who…who are you?" my voice quivered.

His smile widened as he spoke to answer my question, "I am some who is here to protect the humans." He held his hand out to me, to help me rise.

I was hesitant to place my hand in his, pausing briefly in thought. I finally took his hand as he helped me rise. "What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Caterina, Caterina Sforza. What's yours?" I questioned back.

"I am Abel Nightroad."

From that night on Abel never left my side, he took me to the near by village to let them know what had happened to those in my last home. I was able to contact my father, from there he told me to live with my brother. As we journeyed and through the years, Abel eventually told me about his story, his life. Told me that he was a super soilder in a since, a Crusnik he said. A vampire the feed upon the blood of vampires, as much as frightened me I never lost my trust in him. Even if his story was broken in places.

I often find myself think that if it had not been for Abel, I would have gone mad with the taunts brother gives me. I told him that I would become a Cardinal in the Vatican, he only laughed at me and said girls could never get that far. I told Abel this and he laughed, only to say that he was laughing at his foolishness and that I could very well be a Cardinal one day.

My eighteenth birthday came and I graduated, along side my brother, with top honors from the academy. From there I entered into the Vatican, became a sister and quickly worked my way up. Abel all the while there to help when things got to tough for me, he listened constantly to my gripping about different things. It wasn't long that Father soon confided in me that he had secretly remarried and had another son. I soon met the boy, a sweet innocent looking young boy, who took greatly after his mother. I must admit I was a little upset with Father for keeping such a thing from me. But as Abel pointed out to me,

"You know he cares for you Caterina, and I'm sure he would not want him to go threw what you did. After all he too lost a loved one just as much as you."

Of course he was right, but when I turned twenty-three Father became ill, and soon he passed. The elders soon drew into meeting once the coffin had been placed, to elect their new Pope. My Uncle Alphones was elected but, with him and his old ways things would not work. So I and brother convinced the shy Alejandro to take a spot for election. I didn't think it would work, but to me great dismay it did, and I as promised became Caridnal to him. And while brother took control of the Inquesion, I formed my group. Not as big or flashy, but just as powerful, and with better resources. I have called them AX.

Thanks to my Abel, my friend, my savior... My Black Angel.


End file.
